Even if we die I will never let go of you ch4
by Mrs.LeeHongki
Summary: A story with some parts based on true stories.Main characters 2PM,Wooyoung and Nichkhun.and some other kpop groups.Nichkhun and wooyoung had bad past lives and one of them still goes through it all. ne day the 2 meet,and so many even will happen.


To get fatser updates go to .net/fanfic/2PMwooyoung/

Title: Holding Onto A Tread  
rated: G or maybe pg (violence)  
character:2PM  
Main characters: Wooyoung, Nickhun.  
Chapter 1/?: Wooyoungs story  
Summery: This story I have written is a true story, no lies at all the only fictional parts are the writing in black, everything in red is true if its not red then its everything in the parenthesis(), but its not true about Wooyoung and Nickhun its a true story of 2 poeple. they have been torchered and raped in there life, 1 is still being bullied. There memories just never go away, and their pain never goes away. i dont know how to summarize this but this is all true.  
after chapter 1 and 2 the rest will be fictional only some parts true

All Layout and Poster credits go yo : .nr/

_-_-_-~

**Chapter 4**

**Don't let him see me**

I was sitting watching t.v with Taecyeon, we were really bored it was almost 11am, "Hyung im bored lets go have some fun," Taecyeon said in English, "where do you wanna go?" I replied in English, we usually talk to each other in English.  
"Lets go to the club," he said. So i nodded I grabbed my wallet, and we got a ride on the Subway.

We arrived at the Club, and we entered, there was a lot of pretty girls. Me and Taecyeon danced and rank with the girls. An hour had passed by. It was 12:43am. I was sitting next to Taecyeon and some girls. But I suddenly felt like something bad was gonna happened, I looked around the the room, and I spotted a very familiar face, even though I have not seen this man in years, I can always recognize his face, I was scared, it was Junsu. I decided to pretend not to have recognized him, I turned to Taecyeon and said. "I need you to pretend like we are going out,"  
"whhat!? why?"  
"Just please do it, especially if one of those guys come over here,"  
"alright, does that mean we have to Cuddle and hold hands and stuff?" asked Taecyeon.  
I stared at him "Now duh you idiot, oh and also dont let him see me,"  
Taec nodded. But a few minutes later something happened I didn't want to happen. He came to us, "hey aren't you Nichkhun?" he asked, "Yes, I am, do I know you?" I asked.  
"You don't remember me? It's me Junsu we used to be friends when we were little kids," he said, "Junsu? I dont think i ever knew any Junsu's, except for that bartender," I answered. "You sure you don't remeber me or is it because you don't want to remember me? never mind who's he?"  
"He's my Boy friend we have going out for 3 years," I answered then I got closer to Taecyeon and whispered in English "Kiss me on the cheek,"  
"he'll know were acting if I do that, I think we have to..."  
he said, I looked at him, smiled and nodded, "ah~ Khunnie you dont have to add the details of how long we've been dating~ your so adorable!" we went back to speaking Korean,  
teac leaned and and kissed me on the lips, ofcourse i kissed back, we kissed for about 20seconds to make Junsu believe its real.

I went to the bathroom, and when I came back out Taec was gone, I called him, he didn't answer, then he texted me saying "Sorry I had to leave my dad said my mom is sick I have to go make sure she is ok, Sorry~"  
It was ok with me that he left, his parents are more important. Then someone put his hand on my shoulder, I jumped cause I was scared. Junsu then turned me around to face him, "You don't remember me? or did you just say that becuase you don't want to remember me? i think its the 2nd one," he said, I was scared, just when all my problems had ended, they come back.

(He grabbed to the dance floor and forced me to dance with him, as we were dancing he would touch my but, he is still his old self, "Why did you run away from me? I missed you," he said in a cheesy way, I swallowed me spit. 'why does this have to happen to me' I thought, I wanted to leave but he kept grabbing me strongly and making me stay with him. All he would do is keep touching me in private area. I looked at my watch, it was almost 2AM. I was tired.

Junsu took me to his apartment room, I was too tired to resist. He unbuttoned my shirt, I didn't want him to do it again. I ignored the fact that I was tired and I punched him in the stomach, then he grabbed my hair "Your still as week as i remember," he said as he ripped my shirt off, he saw my body, "six pack huh? you must have been going to the gym alot to get these muscles so people would think your strong right? Just because you got muscles doesnt mean your strong," I snickered, he was an idiot, when he tried to unbutton my pants, I punched him harder, his nose bleed,"You little punk!" he punched me back, "This little punk, isn't weak anymore, and if you want me to prove it, id be very honored to,"  
"Go ahead try it again,"  
"ok, if you say so..."  
So I kicked him, punched him, and then we just keep beating each other up. I then grabbed him and flipped him over, he landed near the kitchen door. "you asked for it you little punk," he said then grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter.  
He tried to stab me, but i dodged it. But then he was able to cut me, i tried to run, but i was too tired and out of energy, he jumped on me and stabbed me in the area under my ribs, and at the same time I had hit his head with a vase, so he passed out.

Even though I had a Knife in me i managed to get out from under him, I ran away i got slower and weaker as I lost blood. I looked at my watch it was 5:00 in the morning. 'I have at least make it to my front door," i thought to my self, I was almost there, I couldn't breath, "just...a few..more..steps..." I gasped for air.  
I made it to my front door, the door was locked, I kept knocking on the door, no one answered the door, I kept knocking, my legs were weak, so I fell on my knee's, and finally the door opened.

Taecyeon was asleep and heard knocking on the door, and got up lazily, "who would come here so late?" he said to himself, he walked towards the door and opened it. He's eyes widened. He qucikly bent don't and grabbed Nichkhun, "What happened?! how'd you get stabbed?!" He called 911,  
"what happened Nichkhun tell me quickly!" but Nichkhun was losing too much blood and passed out.


End file.
